


Trip through a Broken Mind

by RimBoomGold



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimBoomGold/pseuds/RimBoomGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto? More like a fantasy.<br/>Haruka? More like a reflection of himself.<br/>Oh and, what about Rin? More like the reason why he'd give up anything.</p>
<p>Because shit happens when you try to read someone's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip through a Broken Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Yo everyone! First work here, hyped and kinda stressed at the same time.  
> I decided to do something about the four most shipped characters in the series (after Reigisa <3) bc I get some weird ideas sometimes, and that one is a part of them. The fic is a bit more about Sousuke (haters gonna hate) 'cause I watch the anime for the plot ( of course, like any other teenager girl) and I've noticed that KyoAni gave a well built body-------hum story sorry to this character.  
> Oh and Makoto laughs and smiles a lot in this one, I just love happy!Makoto.  
> => Also, warning : English is not my first language but I do my best ( some of you were lucky to grow up speaking it).  
> Enjoy!

"Alright...Yes... I'll try to find someone for the psychology test, thank you, goodbye, Professor."  
Makoto hung up the phone and took a deep breath. What his university teacher just asked for was unbelievable. He closed his tired eyes and started to think about it when he heard his co-mate's raw voice coming from the kitchen.  
" Hey, Tachibana, what was it?"  
"- My psyochology teacher, he answered as he walked toward the room where the other teen was listening to music through his earphones, "he wants me to find a physically wounded person to try mind experiment on him or her. And I've already told you: you can use my first name if you want, you let me use yours."  
The dark haired boy slightly nooded, admiting that Makoto had a point :  
" Yeah you're right.... But "Makoto" is a girly name, so it bugs me a bit.  
Makoto sighed but then a smile started to grow on his face :  
" Well, I guess everybody has that one friend who wasn't lucky at the birth, Sousuke.  
The green-eyed boy then laughed as he opened the fridge to get some apple juice and Sousuke slightly smiled as he heard the happy tone of the other teen's voice. He also discreetly looked down at his bottom while Makoto was struggling to reach the last bottle of juice.  
~Now that's a nice ass~ he thought, keeping his little smile as he turned his gaze to his phone to download some music.  
He suddendly tensed a bit as he remembered Rin's happy and energic voice when he used to say that every time a cute guy passed by them ,just to tease him. Even if the teasing itself was annoying, he couldn't help but miss the redhead 's grin and laugh.  
A different voice from the one Sousuke was thinking about suddendly raised, bringing him back to reality.  
-... help me?"  
-Huh...what? Sorry, I wasn't listening." answered the slightly taller teen.  
Makoto showed a worried face for a few seconds but decided not to ask what was wrong with the other boy, because he always seemed to be in his own world. Instead, he repeated his question:  
"Hum... I must do the report of that test for the next week and I don't really have much time to look for a wounded person who would agree to participate, so I was wondering if...  
"-... if I could help you by being the subject? finished Sousuke.  
The brunette took a sip of his bottle and then answered :  
\- No, forget it. I don't want to bring back the memories of your injur-  
"- I'll do it, I volunteer. You need help and it could be interesting."  
A small but honest smile grew on Makoto's face, as if the black haired teen relieved him of a burden.  
"- Thank you. You're like a bro'. But how are you going to deal with you economy classes?  
Sousuke slowly stood up and lazily streched his left arm only before answering :  
" Don't worry, I'll ask one of the girls of my classes to lend me her note. I just find out some girls of my section like me, I'm quite surprised since I talked like once with two of them, and it was for a pen. They'll probably never know that long hair and high pitched voices are not my cup of tea."  
The other tried to hide a smile as he murmured :" Well, I'm not as surprised as you..  
\- did you say something?  
\- Hum, no, nothing important... So about that experiment, I can give you the briefing tomorrow and we'll start late in the afternoon, after university classes. What do ya think?  
Sousuke lazily agreed as he walked outside the kitchen to go to his small bedroom. Makoto's gaze was following him and before closing his door, the black hair boy slightly smiled and said " Good night, bro' ".  
" Oh no please don't quote that movie, there's too much bromance involved " answered Makoto, amused by the reference, and he ended up wishing a good night too.  
He thought Sousuke got king of happier after quitting the swimming world and he wasn't wrong. However he could sometimes hear the other teen say Rin's name when he was daydreaming.  
"~ I guessed he really loved him.~" thought Makoto, walking to his room, taking another sip of his apple juice.  
"Though I'm not at the right place to say anything" he said it as he walked in his room and looked at a picture of him and Haruka above the light switch. It was one of those few times when the blue-eyed boy was smiling.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

When Sousuke came back from the Economy Academy (which was a bit further than the Psychology university where Makoto studied), the green-eyed was already sitting on the floor of the living room, working on the preparation of the mind experiment, a lot of books and papers surrounding him. Some even scattered on the table. He didn't notice Sousuke's presence before the taller teen sat on the other side of the small table, taking his bag off.  
"- Hi, I'm back. You look good with your glasses on, you should keep them more often.  
Makoto finally looked up, adjusting his glasses.  
"-Oh welcome back! Sorry, I was so focused, the experiment includes medicines given by my teacher so I must be sure not to mess up anything. You're ready?  
\- Always" responded Sousuke, staring straightly at the other boy's eyes, as if he was looking for something.  
\- Okay so first of all, I'm gonna give you a medicine to calm down your nervous system, just a little bit 'cause you must stay awake, so I can ask you some questions about your injury and its consequences. Those will be some  
personal questions, you're sure you want to keep going?  
Sousuke weakly nodded, quickly glancing at his shoulder, but not enough and Makoto noticed it.  
\- So, he kept talking, taking a little flask full of pills out of his bag, please take two of them.  
Sousuke executed the orders and ate the two unkown pills.  
They waited in silence and after thirty seconds he started to feel more relaxed and they could start.  
Makoto asked how he felt about the pain of his shoulder, the reeducation he had to get through, the reactions of his surroundings and finally, they got to "him".  
"- And how... Did Rin react?  
Makoto looked closely but discreetly at the teal-eyed teen incouscious reaction, since it's a major part of the psycology aspect.  
As he heard the question, Sousuke slightly narrowed his eyes and tried to avoid his gaze. Makoto could see the other boy's hands and forearm muscles wrinkle a little bit, and he was thankful that Sousuke wore a T-shirt that day or he'd never have seen those important details.  
" Well, the taller teen started to anwser, I could see the pain in his eyes when I told him, and... he couldn't forgive me for being rash about something as important as that, and for not telling him sooner and...Sousuke sighed slightly, still avoiding the other's gaze, he told me it was over.  
-...I'm sorry that you have to talk about-  
\- Nah, it's nothing. It was better that we stopped there. He still had his dream and I couldn't follow him.  
Makoto listened to these words and slowly repeated them :  
\- You couldn't follow him to the competition world... Okay, I think that's all I needed, so right now I'm gonna ask you to take two more pills, you're gonna fall asleep and I would like that you try to remember what happends in your dreams, the medicines will help you.  
Sousuke agreed and after taking those medicines, he stood up and lazily walked to his room, but before he closed the door he heard a " Thank you".  
" For what? The experiment?  
Makoto slightly smiled and answered with a soft but happy tone.  
\- Nah. Previously, you said I looked good with glasses on and I didn't respond, so here's my anwser : Thank you.  
A small smile appeard on Sousuke's lips and he disappeared behind his door once again, wondering if he's gonna dream about the brunette's smile.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
***************************************  
*Okay guys I hope you liked it! Sorry if I made mistakes, See you next water time for chapter 2.* ( I think I'll introduce Haru and Rin but I find it hard to stay in-character for these two, but I'll try ( +_+ Focused ) )


End file.
